Monster
by Oblivious.Obvious
Summary: We've all seen the lighter side of Fairy Tail, but what happens when there is a truly evil person after Lucy? A monster, so to speak. Will Natsu be enough to comfort her? Or will she be forever lost within this 'monster? R&R please! NatsuxLucy


_How did I get here? _

Many things were racing through Lucy's mind, that being the most prominent. She retraced her steps, and none of them led her to this dark, dirty place. She tried moving her body to get a better look at everything, but she found her movements restricted at her wrists and ankles. Suddenly, just as suddenly as she seemed to have gotten there, she realized what was happening-or what was going to happen. She wasn't sure of the details, but she knew that sometime within the next day or two, she would die.

Tears instantly welled up in her eyes, and she thought of everyone she loved, and everyone who loved her. Just as soon as she decided she was a goner, she also decided that this fight wasn't over. She wasn't going to sit down and take it this easily. She listened intently for a moment, only to discover whatever building she was in was deserted at the moment.

She struggled violently against her binds, hoping beyond any hope that the person behind this was stupid enough to leave them loose. Luckily, this person was stupid enough. As she struggled, her bindings became loose, enough for her to slip her hands through. She ignored the burning pain of rope burn and immediately released her legs.

Finally, she had set herself free. She shot up and scanned the area for an exit. Across the room there was a metal door. She ran to it and tried to open it. Unfortunately, it was locked from the outside. This person wasn't as stupid as she had originally thought.

Lucy stood at the door for a moment, coming up with another plan. Pounding relentlessly on the door could work; it would either make noise and attract saviors, or break it open. It could also sap her of any energy she had, which she decided would be useful later. There were many places to hide in this dingy room, as most of the lights were dim or completely off. She could curl up into a corner and wait for her captor to return.

Lucy decided on the latter. She would hide in the shadows next to the only entrance and wait for the opportunity to attack. Too bad she didn't have her keys; she needed physical strength. It's a good thing she had been training with Natsu for the past 3 months. She was rather proud of her new found strength.

She waited there for a good two hours before she heard footsteps. Her heartbeat grew faster just as the footsteps grew louder. Soon, she could hear the lock unlatch; she readied herself for the physical plight that was coming. She knew it was time when the door swung open, but no one entered. She was absolutely confused, until a wave of purple fumes came into the room.

"Shit`" was all she could manage before her world went black again.

When she awoke, she was tied up again, this time tighter. She looked up and saw a rather large man sitting in a chair before her. Her once disoriented face now sported a scowl. The man looked at her, his face wasn't anything abnormal, good looking, if you will. He had a scar, though, going down his face, rather close to his eyes.

"Hello, little lady." He grinned.

She spat at him in return. She wouldn't speak if she didn't want to.

"What a temper. This makes this all the more fun, yes." He had an odd way of speaking.

Lucy was no idiot. Nor was she dense; she knew what was happening. That didn't mean she was just going to take it, she would fight until she could fight no longer. She glared at the man, and tried to escape once again.

"Pointless, yes." The man stood up and stalked towards her, "I've bound you tighter than last time. You'll be lucky if you get away without bruises." And he was right. She could already feel the bruises forming on her wrists. Surely if she struggles enough, she would break the skin.

The man hovered above her and trapped her with a hand on each side of her.

"I know how you love your books. You're no fool, yes." This man knew much about her, too much, "I've been watching you, Lucy Heartfilia. I know what you like, where you live, who your friends are. Just stay quiet about his, yes?"

Lucy gritted her teeth, "Never."

The man chuckled and stood back up, "No matter. You won't get away, yes."

Lucy looked away as the man repositioned her so that her legs were apart. She fought back tears when she heard his clothing, and her tears spilled over when she felt her clothing leaving. She felt his surprisingly warm touch, and decided she wasn't going to deal with this silently. She wasn't going to let this be her first.

She started bucking wildly, screaming for help, any help. The man struggled closer, he pushed her hips down hard to the cement floor. Finally, he had control of her. Her eyes widened as she felt him push past her virginity, she felt more tears pouring out. She screamed with every last bit of breath she had. It was a cry of pain, fear, and sorrow.

She could feel him rocking in and out of her, stealing her. She felt the blood drip from her now soiled virginity. All of these feelings were overloading her mind, and she wanted nothing more than to escape from her own body. She could no longer scream, only breath escaped her lungs.

Finally, after what seemed like a century, it was over. Though, in a way, it wasn't really over. She could feel his hot seed spilling inside of her. It was the most disgusting feeling she'd ever felt. She was sure she'd have her first with someone she loved, not someone she didn't give consent.

As she lay there, breathing hard and letting her tears flow, she heard more footsteps, these ones faster paced than _his_. Her ears barely picked them up, but they were getting closer. Drawing in a breath, she screamed 'help' with all her energy. Not long after, fire burst through the door.

"Natsu…!" She barely moved.

She wavered in and out of consciousness, but from what she could tell, Natsu was kicking the man's ass. There was fire everywhere, except on her. Soon, she had Happy hovering over her, crying like no other.

"Lucy…Lucy..!" He cried and cried. Happy was soon blocked by a crying Natsu.

"Lucy! Talk to me! Lucy!" Natsu had the strangest tone in his voice. It was a tone of fear. Lucy had never heard fear in Natsu's voice before. Whenever she had heard even a trace of fear, it was almost always covered by anger. Not this time.

"Natsu..thanks..." Lucy was so tired. It must have been the Parfum magic that man had used.

_'I just heard her screaming. I don't know how…I was so far away. I didn't get there in time..' _

That sounded like Natsu. What did he mean, he heard her? Last thing she knew she was in his arms. She was safe. What's more is he sounded…she couldn't place it, but it wasn't right. She cracked her eyes open and saw Natsu's figure. He was…crying?

"Natsu…" Her voice was raspy and small.

Natsu's eyes opened and his head snapped up to her direction. "Lucy!" It was a cry of relief.

Suddenly, Lucy remembered everything. Natsu knew it was coming, he could feel it. He grabbed her and held her down just as she began to scream. She could feel his hot grip and could only think of _him_.

"Get away!" She screamed, not feeling Natsu's warm touch.

Finally, she felt Natsu's warmth. Realizing it was him, she started sobbing, not tears of fear, but tears of despair. She realized he held her arms in place, holding her down. She remember the position all too well. She looked at him, silently asking him to let her up. He must've seen the fear in her eyes, for he complied immediately.

Something was definitely off with Natsu, because he still didn't let go of her. He still held her arms with the same ferocity as when she was thrashing about. She looked down, not wanting anyone to see her spoiled tears. As she shook violently, Natsu contemplated what actions he should take next. Never before had he been in such a situation.

"Natsu.." He could barely make out Lucy's voice, "Natsu!"

Lucy's head snapped up, flinging a few tears at Natsu. "What… what do I do? How should I feel? Please…"

Natsu could hear the desperation in Lucy's voice, but he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't know how to console, nor did he know how to just sit there and listen. He was a man of action, but he had already taken the time to deliver justice to the man who was sick enough to do this to Lucy.

"Love me…" She said shakily, and barely audibly. "Love me…" She lowered her head once again. "That's all I ask."

Not knowing exactly what to do, Natsu just did what his heart told him to do. He pulled her into an embrace and cooed, "I love you."

Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief, but shrunk with tears almost immediately after. She buried her head in his shoulder, "Thank you, Natsu. I love you…"


End file.
